The Sandwich
by Disney United
Summary: DISNEY PAIRING ROULETTE 2: Frustrated at being "abandoned" by all of his friends, Phineas has been having a hard time with inventing. Another day, another silly and simple invention starts out like the others before have, but things quickly go strange when his sandwich summoning machine brings an odd alien to him. No warnings.


**_Group 2: Phineas _**_(Phineas and Ferb)**, Reuben **(Lilo and Stitch: The Series)_

Phineas would be lying if he said he was fine and dandy. In fact, he was the complete opposite. The problem? Ferb had been accepted into a summer camp in the UK. Phineas hadn't. Initially, Ferb said he didn't want to go unless Phineas was accepted as well, but eventually, Phineas just told Ferb to go ahead and go. Ferb was still reluctant, but ended up going nonetheless. On top of that, Candace had headed off early to college, and all of his other friends were otherwise…entertained. So Phineas was left in the Tri-state area, bored as could be.

The worst part was the projects and inventions he had attempted—attempted being the key word. The fact was, that nothing he had worked thusfar had really…well, worked. Even simple machines were seemingly impossible without Ferb.

And today seemed to be no different. Phineas had spent the whole morning working on this laser-beam-ray-thingy that was supposed to summon the object requested to it. It was simple stuff, kiddy stuff. And yet it wasn't working. Phineas—by then—had become rather frustrated. His hands curled into and out of fists, before he slammed his hands against the machine. It rattled slightly, but did nothing else…well, besides making his hands hurt. He suddenly let out a loud yell, continuously banging his fists against the machine, not really willing it to do anything. He just wanted his frustrations to go away.

However, the laser shocked him by suddenly going off.

Phineas fell backwards, his eyes wide. He stared at the laser in shock and confusion. Before jumping to his feet happily. Somehow his little temper tantrum had given him back the magic that he and Ferb had possessed.

His happiness was short-lived, however, when there was no one around for him to high-five, and celebrate the victory with. And…if he truly thought about it, it wasn't really a victory. After all, what he had put into the machine to summon hadn't came. He laid his head against the large cannon-like thing, looking at the monitor. Apparently he had just attempted to summon a sandwich.

A few minutes later, he pulled back, deciding to trash the machine and try something again the next day. However, his efforts to start taking apart the machine were halted, when a furry creature that was making an odd, scream-like sound came barreling through the air, straight at Phineas.

"What-?!" he exclaimed as the creature hit him, causing them both to go flying across the yard, straight into the tree.

Phineas blinked, trying to rid himself of the stars that were dancing in his vision. When he looked down in his lap, there was a tan, koala-like creature sitting there, looking rather frustrated at having been put into this off situation.

"Hey what's the big idea?!" he snapped, standing up.

Phineas sat up, rubbing his head and looking at the creature in shock and confusion.

"You're not a sandwich."

The creature gave him a weird look. "Well…of course I'm not! Why would you think I was a sand…wich…" It's eyes suddenly widened. "Wait. Wait, wait, wait A SECOND!"

"What?" Phineas asked, as it started to crawl all around the tree, feeling the ground.

"I had a sandwich! Where did it GO?!"

Phineas blinked, before going over to the machine. Sure enough, there was a large sub-sandwich sitting there on the ground.

"Uh…here it is…?" Immediately, the creature ran over, picking up the sub that looked like it was almost bigger than him.

"Yes! Thank yo to the sandwich God for saving this beloved master piece." Phineas's eyes widened, as the feeling of awkwardness continued to grow.

Eventually, the creature stopped hugging the sandwich, then choosing to eat it in one bite. Then, he turned back to Phineas, frowning angrily.

"What's the big idea? Why'd you bring me here?" he questioned, crossing his arms.

Phineas held his hands up, trying to act innocent. "I didn't mean to. I just put into that," here, he gestured to the laser, " to summon a sandwich. I didn't think that someone would be holding onto one when it came."

The creature glared at him. "I see how it is. You were trying to steal my sandwich!"

"No! No I wasn't-"

"You know, if you would have asked nicely, I would have made you another one-"

Phineas sighed, frustrated. "I didn't really want a sandwich. I just wanted to see if my machine worked."

The creature went over to the machine, tilting his head. "I'd say it worked pretty good."

"Yeah…" Phineas shifted uncomfortably. "What's your name, anyway? Or…I guess…what are you?"

"Well my name is Reuben, and I'm experiment 625."

"Experiment 625?"

Reuben sighed, rubbing hid head. "It's…a long story…"

Phineas shifted. "Are you…like an alien?"

"Well…yeah…"

Reuben and Phineas looked at each other. Phineas then coughed slightly. "I take it you want to return home now?"

Reuben shrugged. "I don't really care. The only reason I would need to is to…you know, make sandwiches for an idiot. If he's not chasing around a little girl and my cousin, and a couple of other freaks, that is."

Phineas shifted, looking unsure. The loneliness he felt at having all of his friends, move on…even if it was just for the afternoon, he would love a bit of company. Even this odd…alien thing.

"Maybe…you can stay the afternoon?" Phineas asked.

Rueben shrugged. "Sure." And with that, he flopped down on the grass.

Phineas looked uncomfortable. "Well…uh…what do you want to do."

"You're looking at it."

Phineas sighed, going to get some blueprints. He settled down beside the alien. Even if the creature wasn't the best company, and he was rather lazy…at least Phineas wasn't alone.

After a while of him flipping through the blueprints, Reuben sat up. Slowly, he moved over to sit beside Phineas.

"You're smart."

"None of my experiments have worked lately…"

Reuben shrugged. "Maybe that's why."

Phineas looked at him confused. "What do you mean.

"Well," Reuben shrugged. "You've got to believe in yourself."

Phineas looked at the lazy alien in shock, surprised that such a wise thing could come from him.

"I…guess so."

Reuben leaned over looking at the blueprints, laughing slightly. "Well, and the fact that you need to reconfigure the slant at which that cannon-thing is standing…"

"What?! Where?" Phineas demanded.

Reuben pointed to a spot on the blueprints, before lounging back.

Phineas sighed heavily, quickly penciling in a fix. "Ferb's better at the actual measurements and stuff, especially with trig…"

Reuben opened one eye. "Ferb?"

"He's my brother. He's gone away for a while, to this camp in England…" Phineas sighed, laying his head against the tree. "I really miss him. And…I know it's kind of selfish, but I hope that he's not making any friends."

"Why?" the furry alien asked. He was used to being Ganto's psychologist anyway, he might as well be the same for a nice, apparently lonely kid.

"Well…I'm worried that he'll find someone more creative, and better than me…and that he'll just keep climbing up the ladder, and I'll be stuck here forever…and…that he'll forget all about me…" Phineas laid his head in his hands, trying not to cry.

Reuben hesitated only briefly, before patting his back. "You know…I have a friend named Ganto, though he likes to think himself my boss. Every once in a while, he'll try to replace me with someone else, but he always comes back to me. Do you know why?" Phineas shook his head. "Because where I come from, there's this thing called Ohana."

"Ohana?"

"Ohana." Reuben nodded. "Ohana means family, and family means no one gets life behind. Or forgotten." Phineas looked at Reuben, his eyes still wide and teary. "You see," he explained, "Ganto is my Ohana, and you are Ferb's."

Phineas gave a slight smile, before throwing his arms around the alien.

"Thank you, Reuben."

"Don't mention it, kid."

**_A/N I know this seemed to cut off rather quickly, but I wasn't sure where else to go with this. XD Anyway, thanks, as always, for reading! _**

**_For more info on what the heck this is, go to my profile!_**

******_If you have any pairing (cannon or not) or story in any Disney animated movie or series that you would like to have written about, please tell me! Thanks!_**

**_Please review!_**


End file.
